


More then he bargained for

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blades, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Breathplay, Death Threats, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Eggs, Gags, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Manhandling, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, Sadism, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Jesse have survived jumping of trains 6v1 gunfights and some of the most evil people in the world sure he had been captured by the Shimada clan  but he could handle it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy hurting my boy's

Being head of the shimada household was lonely. Hanzo wished he had someone to talk to but after the ...loss of his brother for the most part he was alone with his thoughts and the only one to make decisions for the clan. He had thought of running away many times before but he had to do what was right for the clan. Today he had to make a ruling on some miscreant that had been messing with their shipments. He was in his office when his gard towed in the furious man.

Hanzo did not bother looking up from his file as he read it “ Jesse Mccree is it you have made yourself quite a nuisance you know.” Putting down the paper Hanzo finally got a good look at the man brought in he was much younger then he would have guessed but he still had a short stubble of beard and a pleasingly sun kissed skin. Jesse was unable to reply of course his mouth gagged with a sash that connected to the cloth keeping his hands together. It made it rather amusing as he struggled in the guards grip pulling his own head back as he tried to get out of the bonds. Just because he was striped of his guns and silly cowboy get up did not mean that they would let him cause a ruckus he had the most delightful anger burning in his eyes did he not know that he had already lost. Hanzo realized that he had been staring at the boy for a while maybe he was worth a little more of his time.Getting up from his desk Hanzo circled his prisoner Jesse trying to turn his head to watch him mostly managing to tug on the sash they must be rather chafed by now.

Seeing that jesse was a shapely on all sides as he was from the front he dismissed his guard “ you may go i think he needs to be interrogated further the list of accomplences is obviously incomplete.” Jesse glared at Hanzo daring him to try anything.

Insulted the guard started to protest “sir i-.” he stopped as Hanzo turned to him realizing now would not be a good time to question orders. He let go of jesse and bowed leaving them alone in the room. The second he was gone Jesse charged he may not have a full range of movement from the rope running down his back to his hands but he was gonna try. Hazo smiled stepping out of the way at the last second as if Jesse was a bull. Jesse unable to slow down slammed into his desk probably leaving some fresh bruises on his thighs and knocking some papers astray he would have to b punished for that. Though bent over like this did show off how nice his ass looked

Hanzo pressed down on the back of his head pressing Jesse’s face into the table clicking his tongue at him “sloppy really what were you even thinking that in falling on top of me you would gain any advantage. If you have even hit me you would simply add another strike to the long lists of your crimes.” Jessy practically growled kicking out against the air behind him before becoming still. Hanzo couldn’t help enjoy the way he shrugged his hair was rather soft and he had the strange urge to pet it since he stopped resisting.

Jesse was already thinking of more plans to escape he had gotten out of worse before and he was not gonna take shit from this dragon humping bowman. HIs thoughts were dislodged as Hanzo yanked him up by his hair pulling him passt standing up so that his back was arched the other way and he had to shuffle his feat to keep from falling over. He had to say he was surprised that Hanzo was able to throw him around like this but then again he did have some pretty big arms in another situation he might have even enjoyed the rough treatment and bondage. Hanzo looked over him still keeping a tight grip on his unkempt hair. Without his armor on the black shit underneath was apparently too small pulling up at the stretch to give him a glimpse at his toned stomach.

Hanzo hooked a finger under the sash around his mouth “ i'm going to move this so you can talk make me regret it and i'll drop you.” Jessy still glared at him but made a slight nod only to wince as it pulled his hair again. Hanzo pulled the spit soaked sash down letting it fall around his neck. This might give him a little more range with his arms but it would make it far more fun to tug on it he was starting any trouble. Hanzo was right and there was a red burn mark extending from each side of jesse’s mouth from where he had rubbed his skin raw the sash may have also been tighed a little tight but apparently he was known for giving lip.

Jesse worked his sore jaw waving his words “well thank you darling any chance i could get my hands back.” Hanzo shook his head half wanting to drop him just to see him hit the ground and maybe it would knock some sense into him.

Instead Hanzo lifted him back up to a standing position and let go of him “I would expect a more respectful tone when talking to someone who holds your life in their hand even if you are a miscreant.”

Shrugging Jesse rolls his shoulders to test how far his mobility has been enhanced “well i am supposen that i never had much use for respect on account of being a miscreant and all.” His voice has a southern drawl practically the opposite of Hanzo 's cert speech. Hanzo was already relaxing and slouching against his desk.

Hanzo was used to begging for mercy or at the very least threats that were quickly silenced Jesse's calm demeanor was almost off putting “ well you will learn to respect me or you will learn the true meaning of pain you will tell me the names of your partners and the locations of any storage houses or ratholes you have set a base in.”

Jesse apparently did not hear the bit about respect because he just shook his head “would love to help you out partner but like i was telling your oh so friendly friend with the ropes I work alone and i never stay in one place for longer than it takes me to catch some shut eye.” Hanzo knew it would not be so easy and that's what made it so much fun. Grabbing the rope behind his back he watched the sash cut off the cowboys air flow it was just as satisfying as he thought it would be. And with this nice silk if he did end up killing him it would hardly even leave a mark keeping him looking good enough to throw in any old river. The sarcastic relaxed look on Jesse's face was quickly replaced with a look of fear as he choked unable to twist out of the grip. Hanzo waited until jesse's face had gone red and had stopped struggling as hard. Hanzo released him watching jesse gasp and fall to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Hanzo planted a foot between jesse's shoulder blades keeping him in a kneeling position “I will not ask you nicely again you have disrupted business taken out some of my best men and now you are giving me lip if you wish to survive this encounter I suggest that you tell me what you know then ask me very nicely to spare your life.”

Chest heaving with the effort of getting oxygen back into his lungs “damn if I knew you could talk that sexy too me then you could have had me on my knees a lot sooner.” Hanzo frowned and took the foot off of jesse's back. With a deliberate practiced motion Hanzo kicked jesse to the floor coming across his jaw hard. The impact was sure to add another bruse to his cheek and his face hitting the floor probably broke his nose a line of blood was running down his chin onto the floor and he had no way to completely right himself. Hanzo decided he looked much better like this as Jesse let out a groan of pain.

Turning to look up at him jesse's eyes narrowed “ point made but no matter how you beat me I can't betray people that never existed I. Work. Alone.” There was a glint in his eyes that made Hanzo believe him besides there were technically no reports of him having a crew it was simply impressive to know he had run such a campaign all by himself. Hanzo sighed and sat back down at his desk fixing the papers that had been knocked askew. Hanzo struggled back up to his knees so he could at least see what Hanzo was doing.

Hanzo finished arranging his desk pushing a pen back into perfect alignment “so what you are saying is that you are worthless and better off dead and gone?”

Jesse stiffened knowing he could be really dead in a word “I would not say useless you said yourself I am capable of taking down even your best men I'm the best gunslinger of the century put me on one of your teams and no one can touch you.”

Hanzo admired his gaul “ i seem to be pretty untouchable now and besides do you really think i would be so stupid to put a gun in the hands of someone who has been undermining my clan's actions for so long. How do i know the second you are free that you don’t simply disappear and double cross me?

Trying really hard to control his tongue Jesse looked right back up at him “I don’t agree with everything you and the shimada clan is doing I am a man of my word in exchange for my life i can offer my services.” Hanzo couldn’t lie the way he offered his services was making him warm in all the right ways. There's no way he would put a gun in this man's hands but he also would not mind seeing how far he could push him before he breaks.  
Thinking it over Hanzo stroked his beard “ are you truly willing to give yourself over the the cause to be branded as the shimada’s dog and follow any orders given to you denouncing any and all freedom or volition of your own.” Raising an eyebrow Hanzo saw the emotions race actress Jesse’s face the blood running from his mouth had mostly cleared but it still left a red trail down to his chest.

With a sigh of resignation Jesse lowered his head the first real sign of respect as he nodded. “ I give you my word... sir.” Oh Hanzo could get used to that might as well take the opportunity to test him. Standing up he went to stand next to Jesse lightly taking hold of his chin and tilting his face up until he met eyes with him enjoying the feel of his beard he wanted to feel the rest of him but he wanted to take time with his toy.

Hanzo ran his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip smearing the blood trail “Prove that you are devoted... pleasure me with your mouth.” This made the cowboys jaw drop in surprise not to mention giving Hanzo a sneak peak of what was to come with that perfectly pink tongue. He did not give him too much time to gape though pulling down the hem of his pants and freeing his erection. He had been getting harder since he started to manhandle the boy.

For his credit Jesse caught up quickly cringing away for only a second before swallowing his pride “yes sir.” He had not expected the head of the shimada clan to be so blatant but hell he had sucked a dick before and this probably would not be the last time either if this was the cost of a little more time to escape then so be it. Opening his mouth he leaned forward precariously Hanzo just out of comfortable reach and knowing full well that if he fell their would be no way to catch himself. Giving him a testing lick over the head trying to pretend he was anywhere but here at the moment. Hanzo let him work for a few seconds enjoying the way he strained but soon grew tired of it. Taking ahold of his already thoroughly pulled hair he urged him forward. Shuffling on his knees to move forward Jesse moved with him finally taking it into his mouth just hoping he would not have a bald spot by the end of this adventure from all this hair pulling.

Hanzo made a pleased sound as he got to feel Hanzo 's warm wet mouth “Perhaps we will find some use of you in the clan yet.” Jesse sputtered at that choking even though he had not taken more than half yet and leaning away. Amused Hanzo let go of him letting him cough and speak.  
Jesse glared up at him “I am not whoring myself out to be your boyfriend or some shit that was not the deal.”

This actually got a chuckle out of Hanzo “of course not i would never take a dirty fool like you as a partner you will be the clans dog for me to use and beat as i please until I grow tired of using you bitch.” With that and the wonderful sight of Jesse’s eyes widening as he realized exactly what he had gotten into Hanzo pulled him back forward using the opportunity of surprise and an open mouth to fuck his way back to his throat. Jesse gagged and pulled his lips back threading teeth.

Hanzo paid him no mind starting up a steady rhythm of thrusting forward and pulling Jesse to him “don’t even think about biting me I will get what i want eventually that would just put some light torture first, I think some waterboarding would do you good i could hold you down till the bubbles stop again and again until you beg me to let you pleasure me.” Jesse couldn't help but notice the way Hanzo 's dick throbbed as he talked about torturing him this man was more fucked up then he thought. He recovered his teeth just going limp and letting Hanzo do as he wished even though he was going deep enough to make his eyes water.

It was like Hanzo did not even see him as a person continuing at breakneck speed as he rambled on “or maybe i could even you out a little bit turn your other arm into a prosthetic of course we would have to get you something more suitable to your ... position then that rust bucket you have now.” Jesse would have been offended but he was pretty hyper focused on the man getting off to thoughts of mutilating him that was cutting off his air every other stroke. By now jesse’s eyes were watering enough to send a few tears down his cheeks with some drool running down his chin making him a mess. Luckily for him Hanzo had been teasing himself with the brief glimpses of jesse since he got here and did not last long pulling jesse all the way down watching him struggle for a breath as he finished.

Hanzo held him there Voice low and threatening “swallow it.” becoming dizzy from lack of air Jesse swallowed obedient even tonguing around to get it all. Hanzo pushed him back and re-situated himself so it looked as if nothing had happened. Jesse on the other had was worse for wear his cheek a bruised purple with blood and dripping down his face with a small mix of tears as he panted. This may have been a little bit more than he had bargained for.


	2. to become a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck this went long but what can i say i dont play with my ow boys enough

Jesse stared into the camera “ is this really necessary?” Hanzo just nodded and continued to set up something on his computer. Fidgeting in his chair Jesse was happy that he had been untied and able to clean himself up but now he had no idea what to do with his hands. Sure he could run but there were too many guards and he could not take Hanzo in hand to hand at least not before he could call for help this was quite the predicament. Apparently now he had to promise himself to the clan on camera and that he would obey the clans rules and all that other shit. The chair they had him in was metal and uncomfortable though with the new collection of bruises and scrapes he had found their where few ways he could be comfortable at all. Touching a hand to his cheek he remembered the graceful way Hanzo had slammed him to the floor it still hurt like hell. Hopefully after this nonsense he could have some time to sleep it off and think his way out of this one.

Hanzo seemed to be happy with his work “ just read from the prompter word per word and look into the camera.” He pointed to the lens and pressed a button that made a red light appear above it to show it was rolling. 

The screen under it started scrolling past and Mccree read it without much thought “I Jesse Mccree here do by swear myself to the shimada clan and vow to follow its rules upholding the honor of the clan and accept whatever punishment the clan has put down for the breaking of these rules up to and including my death.” In his head he thought about how ridiculously hard core these people went ,for the honor of the clan, what was this the 19th century. But he followed along until the prompter stopped. 

THen he was surprised as the shair started to move metal claws coming up the side and going over his arms and across his chest holding him down “what the fuckign hell!”

Hanzo did not seem at all surprised by this standing up calmly and moving to press a strip of leather into his mouth “Bite down on this.” His voice meant business so Jesse did it tasted salty but at least better than the last thing that was forced into his mouth. Hanzo took something off the wall that made a small metal clunk sound followed by the buzz of electricity. Jesse couldn't help but notice that the camera was still running. Hanzo came back around the chair holding a metal rod and tore his shirt down the middle hanzo made a disgruntled sound that might have been words around the bit of leather. He really did not like where this was going. 

With Mccree's scar crossed skin reviled Hanzo looked him over before turning back to the camera “I hear by indoctrinate Jesse Mccree into the clan.” With that he flipped the rod over and Jesse had only a second to register the glowing blue end of the staff before it was swiftly stabbed into his chest. It burned that must be running over one hundred degrees letting out a strangled cry Jesse’s world had been compressed into a moment of searing pain. He was not even cognat enough to realize that the leather wa probably to stop him from crackling he teeth as he bit down. He pulled against his restraints but was unable to move. The brand only touched him for a few moments but it felt like an eternity before Hanzo pulled it away. 

Jesse sobbed “oh fuck oh my fucking god” the leather piece falling out of his mouth uselessly the smell of his burned flesh filling the room. Hanzo moved to the computer and the red light went off as he turned the camera off. When he sauntered back to jesse he was still racked with pain hands balled in pain and anger. The chair was still holding him down as Hanzo traced a finger over his chest circling the area of the burn. There was a heated red burn with blackened edges making the outline of a dragon on his upper peck.

Seemily indifrent to Jesses pain Hanzo simply admired him “tattoos are traditional but in our case i think it suit you.”

Tears streaming down his face Jesse scowled at him ready to tear him to pieces and take on his entire crew out of anger “ I will end you, you fucking sadistic bastard.” 

Hanzo shook his head dismissively “I will forgive you that one since you are hurting but if i were you i would not make a habit of threatening me since you just swore into my clan.” Jesse snarled breathing heavily only stretching the wound. Hanzo pulled a small container out of his pocket opening it and scooping some blue paste pressing it into the burn. Clenching his teeth Jesse tryed to get away from the touch with no success as hanzo rubbed the stinging cream into all the knocks and crannies of the brand.

Hanzo simply hums as if this is an everyday occurrence “stay still this is to make sure nothing gets infected we want it to set correctly after all you wouldn’t want to redo it.” The thought of going through that gain makes Mccree's head spin so he stops struggling even though his restraints kept him still anyway. The cream had already been rubbed in when hanzo continues to prod the fresh wound it was already cauterized by a bit of blood had escaped the flushed skin. 

Hanzo just enjoys the way that jesse groans from the pain “ now we are almost done just a few more additions.” 

Jesse stiffens “no NO NO NO more.”

Hanzo smiles putting a finger over his lips “ don’t worry pet the worst is over the rest is just decoration.” There was no way that Jesse would trust that what the hell did he mean by decoration like a fuckign necklace or something? Then Hanzo pulled out a mostly harmless looking hand sized box with a notch in the top. He didn’t get a good look at it though before hanzo pressed the cold metal against his stomach running it up his chest until he caught one of his nipples in the notch. There was a small clicking sound and for a second the throbbing burn was overcast by the new acute pain of his nipple being suddenly pierced. Jesse screamed even as hanzo took away the box his nipple still throbbed in pain adding to concoction of pain on his chest his nails had already dug crescents into the palm of his hands. A small silver ring was dangling from his pec but he had hardly stopped sobbing when he saw that hanzo was holding up the box and aprotching his other nipple.

Jesse begged “ no please please.” 

Hanzo hesitated for a second and he might have even stopped but then he decided that he was already too unbalanced “almost done this is the last one then i'll clean you up and you can have some rest. Jesse shook his head but he couldn't do anything to stop it so he just looked away waiting for this all to be over. Hanzo repeated the action with the other nipple so he had a matching pair of little silver rings. Jesse hurt so much he didn’t know what to do with himself he couldn’t even take it out on anyone he just let out a string of curses. Hanzo was getting more and more pleased with himself running his hands down Jesse's sides making him shiver. 

Jesse tried to scoot away not getting anywhere “Okay okay we are done let me go already.” 

Hanzo clicked his tongue and grabbed the first silver ring and gave it a light tug to shut Jesse up “you don’t make the decisions here I understand that it hurt but that doesn't give you an excuse to be balidgerent the sooner you lean that the better. I will keep you here a bit longer.” Hanzo was still running his hands over his chest. Jesse tryed to keep quiet but every once in awhile Hanzo would touch over a nipple or the burn and have him groaning in pain. Hanzo Apparently got tired of that and his hands started to wonder lower hands soft in contrast to the swift ways he had inflicted pain running softly over his thighs. 

Jesse pushed his legs together and there was an actual toan of fear and respect in his voice this time “i'm sorry for my outburst sir please forgive me i need my rest so that i may ... serve you.” He let the last words hang hoping it would be enough for Hanzo to leave him alone.

Without stopping the incent exploring of his hips hanzo licked his lips “ I am sure you will get your sleep but as of now you belong to me and i wish to see what good i have purchased.” Every inch of Mcree stiffened he seemed more afraid of this then the piercings how peculiar. Hanzo was sad that his ministrations did not apparently have a arousing effect on the boy no tent formed in his pants. However that made sense considering the circumstances and he would learn to react positively to his touch. He was mostly surprised Jesse had not pissed himself in all the fear. Jesse has seemingly accepted that this was going to happen eyes still wet as he closed them and turned away. 

Hanzo rubbed small circles into his inner thighs making his way between them when he found something truly interesting. Or at the least the lack of something that made it interesting. As he cupped between Jesse's legs he did not feel the outline of a dick at all but Jesse's breath hitched as he pressed down on what he assumed must have been a pussy. Looking up at his chest Hanzo had completely missed the small white scars under his pec’s because of all the other battle wounds. Jesse still has his eyes tightly closed head turned away as if he could escape the situation.

Hanzo stroked two fingers down the middle to make sure flumixed “ you are or you where?”

The jesse full of anger and spunk was back snapping at him “ I have a fully functional robotic arm and you are surprised i can have a deep voice and beard with a vag sorry if this ruins your sex slave fantasy you could always just let me go.” Hanzo loved it when he got angry he would have hated it if he had broken Jesse so soon after getting him. He smiled And hooked his fingers into Jesse's waistband pilling them down to reveal a tight pair of red breiths that did in fact have a slight wet patch maybe Jesse was enjoying this ever so slightly. WIth a layer of cloth out of the way and knowing exactly what he was working with Hanzo begin again to rub small circles this time over the small damp spot and then up above it. Hanzo was still in so much pain chest throbbing and hand scraped by his nails, and yet somehow this nipple clamp of a man was actually making him feel good. He hated the way his body reacted the way that he had to shut his mouth against the sounds he didn’t want to make.

Hanzo enjoyed the way his breathing was labored and how he could distract him with such a small action he was obviously sensitive. The small drops of slick had spread even leaking through onto his hand and onto the chair.” are you enjoying yourself?” Jesse honestly didn't know he knew this was fucked up and he should be screaming for him to stop by now but some small part of him had gone so long without feeling anything like this that it was screaming for more. Heck part of him even liked the pain now that it was down to a dull throb he just had to sit here and take anything that Hanzo was giving him the adrenaline the pain the everything. But he could not say that so he just closed his eyes tighter not trusting his voice.

It was then that Hanzo decided he had teases them both enough and pulled the underwear off to join Mcrees pants. Jesse just let it happen feeling the cold air blow over and Hanzo's eyes inspecting him. Hanzo went to his knees to get a better look spreading Jesse’s legs as much as the chair would, and then the wet folds as if he was expecting to find something. His fingers where warm as he circled his opening teasing it with just the tip of his finger. Jesse squirmed not sure if he wanted to push into it or shy away. 

Hanzo licked his lips watching for reactions “don’t hold back now let me hear.” with that he finally pressed the finger in eliciting a gasp from jesse and then a small moan as the finger was worked in and out slowly. To reward him from the sound Hanzo extended his thumb and started to rub small circles around the clit this made jesse jolt grabbing on the chair arms for support legs spreading slightly more on their own.

Watching him with interest hanzo continued his slow movements “You like that pet? You know that I don’t have to hurt you I can make you feel good too.” He reaches up with his extra hand to play with one of his nipples they had stopped hurting as much but it still stung to the touch. The way hanzo was rubbing his clit was sending sparks up his spine. How long had it been since anyone had touched him like this years before his transition that was for sure but there's no way he should be so sensitive. 

Hanzo was almost predator in the way he took advantage of any weakness “You know i recall this was supposed to be a punishment for your earlier language, I think you would look good with one more piercing?’” With that Hanzo’s thumb pressed down almost too hard and a shiver of pure fear took over jesse as he realized what he was saying. 

Jesses legs slammed closed eye wide “no please dont im so sorry it will never happen again just please not there please please i'll be good for you sir please. WIth how sensitive he was with these slight touches he couldn't even imagine the pain that would cause. The begging was like music to Hanzo's ears this is exactly what he wanted but that did not mean he couldn’t enjoy it for a little longer. 

Brandishing the small pearcing box Hanzo held it where Jesse could see it “but it would look so pretty on you i could make you feel nice in return after you are all healed up i could make you feel really good with it wouldn’t you like that.” Just to add onto it Hanzo leaned forward and started to lick at Jesse’s clit with the flat of his tongue. the shiver of please it gave Mcree just reminded him how much a piercing their would hurt.

He felt the metal box touch his thigh not able to handle it “ please please please don't it will hurt so much please i can’t take it i can be good i'll do anything you want please.” Hanzo wished he could keep him just like this forever begging feeling pain please and fear and ready to submit to him. Continuing to lap gently at his clit and pressing another finger into him to pair with the first. Jesse’s beggins was interrupted by a surprised moan he was so tight it was already a close fit. 

Hanzo went back to using his thumb as he spoke softly “ you will do anything you say? How about this I will make you feel good today no more piercings but after you bathe and rest we will consummate the arrangement if you will. Of course I can take you of my own accord but it would be far more pleasing if you were to be compliant.” Hanzo went right back to sucking and licking the clit making Jesses head swim. How could he even be expected to talk like this let alone make a decision about something this big. Did Hanzo even know he was a virgin probably not he played a big game until anything got serious then he ditched I mean he had sucked dick and fooled around but as soon as someone went for his pants he usually found a way out of it.

All Jesse knew is that if Hanzo gave him a piercing their he would pass out form the paint “ yes -ahnn fine i agree just please -mnph don’t.” He was starting to break down little sounds escaping him every time Hanzo cocked his fingers up or swirled his tongue just right. Hanzo just smiled redoubling his efforts sucking hard on him and flexing his fingers over the spots that made jesse's breath catch. Jesse was quickly becoming a moaning mess until it all came to a peak his mean caught off as he held his breath leaning into the touch as much as he could with limited mobility as he came clenching hard down on Hanzo’s fingers. There was a moment of shame from being taken advantage of so easily and the way he had been broken down but as the endorphins flooded over him he found it hard to care. Letting out a shuddering breath as his body was wracked with little bubbles of aftershock. He was so tired so much had happened and now all he wanted to do was sleep.


	3. Something lost and something found

The chair released him and mccree curled up on himself. He collected his clothing to cover himself still feeling hanzo’s eyes on him. Jessy was still shaky as he stood up feeling like a beaten dog. Hanzo let him stand and then gestured for follow as he left the room. Hanzo had his back to him walking away expecting his orders to be followed. He did not even see him as a threat anymore. Jesse Just followed him down the coradoors body still throbbing in pain Hazo takes him into a room with fine silk wall hangings and a picture of blue dragon in oil pan hanging above the bed. Hanzo walks past and opens the door to a bathroom with a large tub and a mirror over the sinks. 

Hanzo points at the tub “ clean yourself you have become filthy. Afterwards you will join me in bed to complete our deal.” Jesse shuddered at the thought but nodded. He was pleasantly surprised when Hazo left the room giving Jesse some privacy to lick his wounds. He probably could have picked a better phrasing but at least he had a second to breathe. In the back of his mind jesse was scanning the room for anything he could use to escape but he was so tired and a bath sounded really nice right now. He took the remainders of his shirt off looking down at his beaten chest THe angry red skin from the burn still throbs and even the lightest brush of his shit sends it to stinging. The nipple rings have stopped hurting quite so much but he can feel their weight pulling at him when he moves. The shock of these permanent alterations are making him sick. It brings his far too close to the memories of his lost arm. 

Shaking those thoughts out of his head to turn to the tap turning on the water watching it slowly fill the tub. Usually he would go sparse on the hot water but fuck the clan they can spend every last dollar on the hot bath. The steam starts to rise Jesse's still has his pants on subconsciously not wanting to give up any barriers between himself and the world right now. Though he supposes that their is really no use in it now. In resignation Mcree takes his pants off his underwear coming away more slick then he wants to think about. He steps into the tub and the hot water is heaven on his aching legs. He slowly lowers himself hissing in pain as the warm water laps over his newly sensitised arieas but he soon gets used to it. Taking a bar of soap from the rim of the tub he goes about methodically cleaning himself. He had never been that uptight about hygiene but he wants to take every second he can to be alone. Washing off the grime and sweat he interrogates the bruises that protest slightly at the touch he avoids his chest other than splashing it over with some water. Eventually the steam from the tub has fogged up the mirror and he can’t justify staying in the tub. Getting up he quickly drys himself off with a towel and puts back on his clothes.

He rummages through drawers and under the cabinets but does not find much of use unless he wants to try and blind hanzo with soap. There are lots of hair care products the best he can find are a few razors Looking from side to side as if hazo could appear at any time he snaps the plastic end off to get the small blade. He hides it in his back pocket figuring that if he is lucky it won't be found and he can cut himself out of any more rope situations. For now he has to deal with his current situation if he is gonna get out of this without any more bodily harm he is going to have to comply.

Taking a deep breath he slowly turns the brass knob of the door looking into the bedroom. Hanzo is already on the bed relaxing as if he had not just brutalized someone and was waiting for them to have sex with him. 

Hanzo smile and pats his lap” you look much better come sit.” Jesse just averts his eyes awkwardly moving to the bed and sitting next to hanzo. Hanzo moves jesse onto his lap enjoying the softness of his thys . Jesse can already feel that hanzo is hard beneath him ad resists the urge to struggle and move away. Hanzo cups jesse's face and pulls him down for a slow kiss. Mcree is confused for a second but slowly opens his mouth to Hanzo tongue. They sit like this for a silent moment hanzo taking in every second of joy that he can from the other man. Wen hanzo lets him go his hands are back on Jesse’s hips grinding himself up against him. Jesse gasps not sure where to put his hands using them to hold himself up and balling them into the sheets..

Hanzo continues a slow roll against him “are you ready to make good on your promises?”

Mcree bites his lip “ Well i reckon i have some explaining to do seeing as i have not had the pleasure of doing this before.”

Hanzo simply smiles “ you are just full of surprises, i suppose then i will have to treat you gently. Take off your clothes and i will prepare you” Jesse did not like the sound of that he looked to the door and then back at hanzo saying his options. How the hell did he manage to get himself in this situation. He pulls of hsi ripped shirt knowing that it was not of much use anyway. He has to maneuver strangely to get his pants off but he hesitates once he gets down to his boxers. How did hanzo make him flush like a japanese school girl. 

Hanzo took over from their slowly dragging down his underwear and tossing them to the side “you look amazing .... come give me a taste.” Jesse shuddered the look in hanzo’s eyes told him this was a test he had to obey. Stealing himself he moved forward not sure exactly what was wanted until hanzo grabbed his hips moving him until he was practically sitting on his face. Hanzo did not let a second go to waist opening his mouth to the tangy taste of his cowboy. Mccree shuddered it had not been long since his last experience and everything was sensitive. His tongue ran in small circles over jesse’s clit before diving in deeper. Mcree hated the way his body reacted shivering and dripping down.

Hanzo hummed in pleasure sending up small vibrations before he lifted jesse's hips enough to press a finger in “how does it feel?” Mcree did not trust his voice turning away to look at the painting instead of anything going on below him. Hanzo wanted a response and would get one.

Pressing another finger into Mcrees pussy a little bit to fast he asked again “ tell me how it feels i want to make sure i am making you feel good after all.” Jesse made an unmanly sound as he was filled further knowing this was not a time to be petty.

Unclenching his teeth he spoke with a wavering voice “ good sir.” 

Hanzo loved the sounds of his voice as he pressed up against his walls moving up his thumb to brush against his clit “ you can do better than that what is good about it tell me what you like.”

Mcree was having trouble just breathing but he spoke again “ I -ah it's good when you use your thumb sir.” If he could just see this as a job it might be better he had done some unpleasant things for an odd job the problem was it was not really bad without the pain Hanzo was actually pretty good at this. Hanzo pressed his tumblin with extra pressure making jess’s thighs pressed together instinctively trying to keep him there. 

Hanzo could see he was at the end of his rope btu could not help but push him a little further bending his fingers to press against the G spot.” And what do you like about my thumb?” 

Jesse coudl feel his orgasum building with no way to keep it down “ I like how it -ah.” His breath catches and it takes him a second to start again to hanzo’s delight “ I like the way it makes me feel.” Hanzo supposes that it good enough for now. Instead of letting him finish though he pulls his hand away all together. Mcree lets out a pathetic whine hips trying to follow the sensation before he even knows what happened .

Hanzo brings his wet fingers up to Mccree's mouth “ I know i know but we are not done yet there's still much to do clean my fingers.” Jesse was still reeling from being pulled off the edge at the last second but as the finger presses against his mouth he lets it fall open. He pulls back at the taste when it first hits his tongue.

Hanzo simply presses forward holding doing his tongue. “Do you think you are ready to ride me cowboy?” Jesse shudders but nods slowly fingers keeping him from responding any other way. Hanzo takes his hand away and unzips his pants pulling his length free. Jesse is annoyed that he is naked while he has not seen hanzo without his shirt off yet. He would think a guy with a nip hanging out at all times would be less worried about nudity. 

As Jesse loses himself in this train of thought hanzo clears his throught to get his attention. “Go along now if you want to be taken care of tonight.” HAnzo was relaxing back against his pillows looking for all the world like he was not planning to lift another finger to help. Jesse could still feel the need inside of him to his disgust he actually found himself wanting to have hanzo inside of him. He kind of wished he had a condom but with the hormones he probably couldn’t get pregnant. Not knowing exactly what he was doing he positioned himself over hanzo reaching a hand down to steady himself. Hanzo reached forward to grip his hip and press him slowly down. Mcree moaned the dick being bigger then two fingers it was so hot and filling it felt amazing. Once he had bottomed out completely hanzo stopped pressing on him and he was left sitting their feeling himself clench down on the intrusion. 

Hanzo lived one eyebrow wondering how long jesse would just sit there. Mcree got the hint getting his knees under him he started to slowly rock back down. Every moment spent sparks through him. Hanzo just rubbed small circles into his hip enjoying the show and the way jesse could not hold down his sounds. Eventually Jesse got the hang of it moving in long strokes. He actually took some pride in the way hanzo rolled his head back and made breathy sounds in response. Moving a little faster he was building himself up but he had so much more control of it.

Apparently it was not enough for hanzo “ I have heard great tails of your speed and strength have they been exaggerated or are you not trying.” Allright that sting Jesse’s pride but its not like he cared what this Kamidere ass fucker thought. He totally did not speed up to prove him wrong he just wanted too. Though fuck did it feel good when jesse really hit a good pattern leaning back he found that it hit all the right places. Suddenly jesse was seeing white his breath catching as he had some of the most eathshattering orgasums of his life. Unable to catch his breath he couldn't hold himself up falling against hanzo's chest. He could still feel the hand length bending inside of him. 

Hanzo hugged him close petting over his hair and down his back “you did such a good job we are almost done.” Mccree's mind was still hazy but he regained focus and hanzo started to thrust up into him. He could not move far but he was thrusting hard and everything was too much. Jesse was letting out small cries of overstimulation burying his face into hanzo’s shirt. Just as Jesse was feeling a second smaller wave of pleasure wash over him Hanzo become ridged and finished inside of him hot cum filling him. They were both breathing heavily as hanzo took himself out of jesse fixing his pants before pulling the larger boy back to his side. After all of the chaos it is a soft moment as they relax in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one dose not "technically" have the sex in it mostly just Hanzo being an extreem Sadist but hey if thats what you are here for i got that

Jesse woke up to hanzo stroking slowly down his back .The bed is warm And the sheets are soft. His wounds have healed more or less by now so al long as they are not touched Mccree does not notice them. 

He can feel Hanzo breath against his neck when he speaks “ Good Morning darling did you sleep well?” Jesse was surprised that he did he was so exhausted that he had a deep dreamless sleep. Not that he would want to tell Hanzo any of that instead Jesse leaned away and out of Hanzo's reach turning around so that he could watch him. Hanzo had changed out of his sleep clothes at some point and into what he assumed was his day clothes though he still had that one tit hanging out. 

Hanzo frowned but made no move to pull him back “I must return to my duty soon do you need more rest or will you accompany me?” Jesse found it off putting that hanzo was giving him a choice in this. He could not quite figure out this man he was obviously broken beyond repair but there were glimpses of almost human underneath. 

Watching Hanzo for any sign of lashing out again he said “I think that I still need some time to recover.” There was no anger in hanzo at this but an almost hungry vibe as he reached forward trailing his fingertips ever so lightly over the branding making jesse flinch away further. It seemed that was all that hanzo had wanted for after that he got up and left the room. Mcree did not know what to do he was unbinded and unmonitored for the first time since he got here. Despite his claim of needing rest he jumped up and quickly retrieved his pants he found the razor still hidden in the pocket. Their there no windows in this room but if he could get down the hall maybe he could find a way out of this hell hole. Putting on his pants finding his remnants of a shirt he was not sure if it would be less conspicuous to wear that or to take one of Hanzo’s shirts. Opening the closet he found that pretty much everything in their was some flowy thing that could uncover the mans tit. He did find a pretty normal looking black jacket and put that on figuring it was better than nothing. He chose to ignore what seemed to be a wolf head in the back. 

Stealing himself Jesse was ready to walk calm and unnoticed out of the room however when he opened the door to look outside he found that there was a guard posed who turned and raised an eyebrow at him before Jesse closed the door cursing himself in his head. Of course Hanzo would have a guard on him Mcree didn’t think that it would really be that easy. 

But hey Mcree could think on his feet getting his story together he opened the door again and tried to look as meak and small as possible. “ uh sir i am sorry to bother you but the sink in the bathroom will not turn off and it's starting to make a mess could you please help me?” The guard muttered something about useless twinks rubbing his face before deciding it was easier to just fix the problem then get a plumber. He opened the door and pushed past hanzo who did an excellent job flinching away like he weighed less than a paperclip. 

The guard started twods the bathroom and Jesse closed the door behind him. Before the gard to could ask where the mess was jesse had a hand over his mouth and the razor blade at his neck.  
The guard stiffened as one very pissed off jesse hissed in his ear “ drop your gun stay fucking silent or I will slit your mtherfuckign throat got it.” MCree was not sure if he could actually get a tinny blade deep enough to shut the guard up before he cried for help but he wasn't gonna tell the guard that. The guard stayed still for a second but as Jesse pressed the blade in enough to just barely cut him the gun clattered to the ground.

Holly heck jesse did not expect to get this far “alright good i'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you are going to tell me the best way out o this rats nest” Jesse kicked the behind him keeping the blade at the ready as he slowly removed his hand.

The guard spoke softly “ take a right from the door you will want to take a left after you pass a sword rack then you should shave your entire katana up your ass.” HAnzo was busy memorizing the first turns when the conversation changed and the gaurd ducked pushing the blade out of the way before hitting Mcree with a solid punch right between the eyes. Jesse had the last thought of come the fuck on as he fell before he hit the back of his head and things went black.

Jesse's thought process continued on the same scheme for latin curses with vague cowboy aesthetics as he came too with a throbbing headache. The cusses transferred to outloud when he found that his hand were tied again and he was sitting in some side room with hanzo standing in front of him. “ MOtherfucking horse shit sattle fucking why.” 

Hanzo clicked his tongue holding a razor blade between finger and thumb “ I suppose i should have properly childproofed my room before i took you in. However that doesn't give you the excuse to cause a problem for me. I was in the middle of a very important meeting when i was told of your exploits. What do you have to say for yourself.” Jesse was so fuckign pissed he should have just disposed of that guard when he had the chance so much for basic human decency. The jacket he had pilfered was off and he was bare chested in the cold room.

Not thinking of anything past his rage Mcree spit at Hanzo spittle landing on his face “Fuck you and your stupid meetings let me go and i'll strangle you with my bare hands.”

Hanzo actually looked surprised at the outburst he took a second flicking the spit from his face before his eyes became a cold fire “You will regret that .” Moving forward He grabbed Jesse's Hair renchign his head back and slowly tracing the edge of the blade around jesse's throat. Mcree was suddenly very aware of where he was and the situation he had gotten himself in. HAnzo did not press down enough to break skin trailing the edge up and over jessy's chin stopping over his bruised cheekbone before swiping a red line across it making Mcree gasp as blood started to trickle down his face.

Hanzo look back the blade looking it over “ this is really an inefficient way of punishing you. I understand that this transition will be hard for oen as ... free spirited as you so I will give you an option. As you are punished you will remain still and thank me after every blow in exchange you will get to choose what instrument i will use on you. Failure to comply will result in all of them being used and you will be left in this cellar until next morning, Is this clear?”

Mcree gritted his teeth hair still being talked back enough to make his eyes water but he managed to groan out “Fine fine okay.” When Hanzo let go of his hair Jesse got a better look at the room it was an honest to god torture room Their there chains on the wall and all sorts of devices where lining the room. Hanzo put the now slightly bloody blade down on a tray that had three other objects. The first was a coiled whip it was probable about the length of his arm the grip was blue and it looked pretty threatening. Next to it was a crop it had a heart shaped end with little metal barbs on the face. Finally there was a cat o nine tails whip none of them really looked appealing. Hanzo ran his fingertips over the weapons watching him.

Mcree did not want any of those on him and a pretty big part of his just wanted to start cussing him out again, but he fucked up this escape plan pretty thoroughly muttering under his breath he decided to chose the least threatening weapon “ the last one.” 

Hanzo smiles Picking up the whip running its leather tails through his fingers “Good choice i quite enjoy this one myself stand up and stand facing the wall. Jessy turned his head to the side It was harder then expected to stand up without the help of his hands but he managed it and turned towards the closest wall trying to mentally prepare himself. Hanzo did not start immediately first he simply bushed the tassels against this shoulder blades masking his skin tingle in expectation. Jesse flinched when he heard the snap of the whip hitting hanzo's hand as he tested out the strength. Then without a waning hanzo lashed out and streaks of white hot pain trialed down is back. Mccree's breath caught not expecting it to hurt quite as much as it did.

Hanzo did not strike again instead prompting him “ What do you say after I have disciplined you?” 

Mcree hated himself for complying hate himself for the blush that spread across his cheeks but most of all he hated hanzo for making him do this “thank- you.” Hanzo gave a small hum of approval before lashing out again this time the who caught the edge of his arm before following through to his back. This time jesse did not hesitate before letting out a curt thank you wanting this to be over. Hanzo put his entire body into each hit bringing up welts with every hit. Without being able to see when the hit was coming jesse could not brase himself simply taking the hits as they happened. They had no real pattern sometimes coming one after another in rapid succession and sometimes. Hanzo would stop to feel his work running his hands over Jesse's hot back like he was reading a braille story. Eventually Jesse’s legs were shaking from the effort of keeping himself up his back had small cuts lasserating its surface. 

After one particularly hard hit jesse’s knees buckled he still let out a pained “thank you sir” when he hit the ground. Not wanting to be punished for the fall he tried to push himself back up to his feet, but once he got to his knees hanzo moved forward to pet his hair.

Hanzo must have put down the whip at some point because both hands where stroking through his hair and down his chest “you did well, have you learned your lesson?”

Jesse had silent tears running down his face after the 6th or 7th hit but he sobbed out “ Yes please, i have learned my lesson, I won’t do it again .” It was then that Mcree really saw how fucked he was because in that moment he meant it and he really was sorry.


	5. Playing dress up

Hanzo whispers soft words telling Jesse that he did well as he picks him up. They were practically the same size but Mcree was picked up as if he waied no more than a doll. Jesse hisses in pain as his back was touched. Hanzo was carrying him bridal style. Shirtless and broken he was carried back through the halls. They passed the guard that had punched jessy out, and he looked away pressing into Hanzo’s chest like he would be protected. 

Once in the room Hanzo set him lightly on the bed “Stay right here i'm going to clean the wounds so that they do not get infected.”He spoke as if talking to a frightened animal witch by all cases Jesse was at this point. He stayed exactly where he was put not thinking of anything past the sting and throb of his back. Hanzo came back with a clay pot sitting behind Jesse on the bed. Dipping his fingers into the blue cream, he slowly runs his fingers over the deeper cuts. Mcree shook a little as he was touched it stung but the cream was cooling and actually did make him feel better once it had set. It was a quiet moment Hanzo taking care too go over every cut with care. Once he was done Hanzo set the jar aside before returning and pressing soft kisses against his neck.

They started out soft Hanzo taking care with him “you understand why I had to do this. I can’t let you attack my guards...I am sure that you have learned your lesson now.” Jesse did not wanna talk about this. He didn’t even want to think. He just wanted to be out of here, but he nodded his head. Hanzo pulled him back into his lap cradling Jesse and pressing a kiss to his lips. Staying unresponsive Mcree did not struggle letting Hanzo push past his lips for a slow kiss. He registered that Hanzo's hands where tracing down his chest and between his legs, but he did not react until Hanzo’s fingers found his clit. Every movement was slow and soothing making Jesse clench his legs together. Hanzo did not force his legs apart stopping all movement until Jesse relaxed again letting his legs fall apart.

Jesse did not have the energy for this, but he didn’t have the energy to fight “ please... I... “ Mccree's voice faltered hiding his face in Hanzo’s chest. 

Hanzo actually stops removing his fingers and bringing them up against Jesse’s lips “I understand that you need rest, after all tomorrow you will be going with me to my office.”Relieved that he would not be pushed Jesse let his mouth fall open sucking lightly on the salty digits ashamed that he could taste his own slick. After his fingers have been, cleaned Hanzo goes back to stroking his hair and letting him sleep.

When Jesse wakes up Hanzo is setting something up besides the bed. Mcree sits up feeling the pull of cuts on his back. Next to the bed there's a table pulled up with golden chains that he is playing with. 

Hanzo holds up a long chord up for Jesse to see “ I have gotten you something more befitting of your new stature. Come sit up let me put them on.”Mccree follows the order figuring it will be easier than giving hanzo an excuse to punish him. Hanzo begins to wrap the coils of gold over his chest like he was preparing a bouquet. Hanzo dresses him putting on necklaces and bracers with chains hanging around his waist. While it was more coving it only made him feel even more exposed the metal cold on his flushed skin. The final insult is one of the necklaces has hanging chains that clip onto his nipple rings making every move pull uncomfortably. By the end he had a small pair of shorts and not much else other than the jewelry but Hanzo was looking at him like Picasso and Leonardo had made him after a long drunken episode of lovemaking and painting.

Hanzo steps back smiling “you are beautiful darling are you ready to accompany me?” 

Jesse looked longingly back to the bed but knew that he would not be left alone any time soon “I don’t suppose I have much of a choice this time around.”Hanzo did not seem to care taking him by the hand and leading him out of the room. Jesse cringes each time they pass someone in the hall he can feel their eyes on him judging him. As they pass, one of the gaurds takes a swat at his ass, making Mcree spin on him in anger. Jessy was ready to fucking throw down even if he was dressed in this hideous gid up.

Hanzo simply grabs the necklace from behind and pulls ever so slightly teasing Jesse nipples. “Jesse down, and officer I do not believe that you were given permission.” 

The guard is suddenly at attention realizing that it might not have been the best idea “I am sorry sir, no disrespect to you sir, I was simply admiring your new concubine.”

Hanzo steps up closer to the guard eyes filled with fire,“I suggest you learn to admire with your eyes I know a few band leaders who could use a concubine like you. It would smooth over a lot of relations to give you away. I am sure that we could even break you here for ease of transfer how many of your friends on the guard would enjoy ‘admiring’ you once you can do nothing but accept them. So unless this is the path, you wish to follow I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself.”The guards eyes have blown wide with shock, and it looks like he is about ready to piss himself. Mcree takes some pleasure in the ass being told down though thinks it is kind of hypocritical for Hanzo to be the one telling him this. Hanzo turns and starts down the hall again as if nothing had happened. Jesse sticks his tongue out at the guard and gives him a sweet taste of two middle fingers before touching up to Hanzo.

When they get back to the room Jesse recognizes it as the one he first met Hanzo in looking at the carpet he can almost see the blood stain from where he was thrown to the ground.”well, this place brings back good memories Jesse makes himself comfortable sitting down on the desks edge.” Hanzo smiles sitting down at his desk and picking up a stack of paper reading through it. Jesse almost immediately becomes board and starts to explore the small room poking at the plants in the corner and sitting in the swivel chair on the other side of the desk and spinning around. Hanzo just keeps reading not even paying attention to Jesse who decides he might as well test his limits. 

When Hanzo starts a new page Jesse leans over the paper but he can't read Japanese so snooping becomes not fun really quickly. He instead has his eyes on the draws on either side of the desk wondering what untold treasures they might hold. For all he knew that is where his gun was. His hand starts to reach for it when with lightning fast reflexes Hanzo has grabbed his wrist.

Looking down at him with disdain Hanzo cocks an eyebrow “ would you stay still for a few moments so that I can work.”

Jesse pouts but since he has not actually been hurt yet maybe he can push the line “Well sorry if I am not a patient fuck doll eagerly waiting for your beck and call, there is nothing to do.”

When Hanzo smiles, Jesse knew that he probably should have stopped while he was ahead “I can always give you something to do if you are so inclined.”Mcree was then pulled by the wrist onto Hanzo's lap. Jesse waits, stock still for the groping and invasion to start but instead Hanzo simply pick up his papers again. Mcree opens his eyes relaxing slightly watching as Hanzo simply works around him an arm on either side of him keeping him trapped there. Jesse is not sure why but he almost feels unwanted since Hanzo was just holding him there This man really had him fucked up. 

Hanzo simply shuffles the papers occasionally shifting pages paying no mind to the scantily clad man in his lap. Jesse wants to fucking pout is Hanzo really just going to make him sit here with nothing to do. Jesse had never been a patient person he ends up picking up a stone bobble from the desk. It is one of those ornately carved stone orbs that lots of places had. Hanzo doesn't even look up from his work before taking it back out of his hands and returning it to his desk. Jesse felt like a child having things taken away from him like this it was not like he was going to break it or something. Trying to ignore where he was, Jesse's mind wandered to an old western song from the six gun killer. He had not even noticed he was whistling it until Hanzo caught him with an irritated gaze.

When Jesse did not stop, Hanzo put a finger against his lips “I see that I will not get any work done without giving you a task to do ....If you insist on using, your mouth then gets on your knees under my desk once I finish You can return to our room. I trust that you will behave yourself their.”Jesse thought it over he might not have much else to do in the room but at the very least he could do some snooping without Hanzo stopping him. It was not like he had much of a choice from the tone of Hanzo’s voice. Guided by Hanzo's firm hands Mcree was pushed under the table Hanzo pulling down his pants enough to let his half hard dick out. Jesse got to his knees looking up at Hanzo from beneath the desk. Guided by a hand in his hair he took the dick into his mouth. It was salty but he had at least gotten used to it by now. 

Once Jesse had started moving on his own the hand left his hair witch he appreciated since he could now move at his own pace. Then he heard the shuffling of paper and realized that the smug bastard was still doing his goddamn paperwork. Was Jesse not even worth his full attention anymore? Jesse fueled by outrage started to really put himself into it pursing his lips to add suction receiving a small moan of approval from Hanzo. Jesse felt like he had power for once in this fucked up situation. He was actually getting kind of into it,not that he would admit that, when the door to the office opened.Hanzo's hand were above the desk but Jesse could feel his legs stiffen. 

The person that had come into the room was an omnic with light blue accents glowing through all of his joints as he bowed to Hanzo “I am sorry to interrupt your work sir but I was told to bring you the package the second that it arrived.”Jesse stops for a second holding Hanzo's length deep in his mouth but he never knew when he would get the chance to get back at him. Hanzo stiffened as Jesse started to move keeping his face blank as the omnic put the package on his desk he knew what it was and knew he needed it. However, this may have been one of the worst times for it to get here.

Deciding to plow forward Hanzo pulled the box closer to him “ I assume that you have checked this to make sure it is the real deal I would hate to have to start another war over faked goods .” Jesse was not really listening to what Hanzo was saying but he did enjoy the slight pitch change at the end when he sucked extra hard. 

The omnic nodded “Yes sir these are the real things and should be ready for a subject within the night if you have found one.” Hanzo let out a little hiss of air as Jesse's tongued the head of his cock, he tried to pass it off as a normal breath but the omnic was getting curious.

Placing a hand on the box Hanzo spoke curtly ready to be alone with Jesse again “I will let you know when that decision is public for now go report back that the package was successfully delivered.”The omnic nodded and left the room the second the door was closed Hanzo let out a loud moan he had been holding in. Leaning back in his chair he saw the smug face of Jesse with his mouth still neatly wrapped around him. 

Reaching down he grabbed a handful of Jesse's hair Hanzo practically growled “ You are quite eager to please me when it is inconvenient. I wish you had this much energy when I had time to use you.”Jesse was starting to regret his decisions when Hanzo looked down at him but the hand on his head was not pulling yet maybe he could play it off and get away with it. Mcree looked up with big eyes still lapping at the underside of Hanzo's cock. Hanzo was already twitching and close feeling building in his stomach as he saw how adorable and mischievous his little pet was being. He would have to be punished later but right now Hanzo felt too good to care. Pulling Mcree all the way down Hanzo felt the back of his throat and the sound of him gagging in surprise was enough to set him off. Jesse had no choice but to swallow as Hanzo held him in place. Hanzo let him go once finished and slumped back into his chair already planning how to get his pet back for this little stunt.


	6. reveal

Jessy’s stomach sank he was not sure if Hanzo was actually mad but decided to play it safe. “I was just doing as I was ordered sir.” Sure strict compliance was not his usual way of protesting, but he had to fight somehow. Hanzo smirked at the sweetness of jesse's voice running his hands slowly over him.

 

Hanzo then redirected Jessy's attention to the desk tapping the wooden box that had been left their, “are you still in the mood to snoop through my things?” Jesse's first thought was this had to be a trap there was some kind of snake in that thing that would bite him if he opened it.

 

So instead of opening the box he asked “What is in it?” It had scrawling patterns carved into the dark wood smoothed down as to be almost glossy. Hanzo reached for the lid pressing his thumb into an indent carved on the lid and the box's engraving's started to glow. The lid pops open, revealing a padded silky interior, supporting three eggs they seemed to be carved out of large gems two blue with a green one in the center. Jessy was not sure what he was looking at but his eyes were practically dollar signs if those were solid they could be worth a small fortune to the right buyer. If he could pocket just one of these and find a crooked guard he might be able to bribe his way out of here. He had seen people hawk emrads the size of a finger nail for big bucks and these where as long as his entire thumb.

 

Hanzo was watching him amused at the awe “ I have been waiting on these for a long time you have come to me at a very good time.” Jessy wanted to protest that he did not come to Hanzo as much as he was dragged down the streets by some of his gorilla sized guards. However, he also wanted to know why in the hell it would be lucky for him to be here at the right time.

 

Hanzo went back to petting Jessy pressing a small kiss to the base of his neck “You see I have been trying to track down these for a long time. They have the most spectacular abilities when they have the proper touch of magic. They were relics of the clan until they were stolen not that they were of much use to anyone but us. Only we know the true way of the dragon.”

 

Jesse was not sure exactly what all of this meant but it was slowly dawning on him that hanzo's tone of voice sounded a bit too happy for his comfort “What does dragon magic have to do with any of this?” 

 

Hanzo simply smiled “when in the right host and proper maintenance it can be used to gain great wealth to the user would you like to see how?” 

Jesse had alarm bells going off but was not sure “ Well I didn’t think you would trust me with knowing something like that.”

Hanzo took ahold of Jesse’s legs pulling them apart leaving jesse spread while hanzo teased his way down his thighs “Oh don’t worry We will all keep a good eye on you.” Jesse squirmed trying to close his legs but hanzo simply held them apart again nipping at his neck for squirming.

Jesse was ready to try and make some ill thought out break away when hanzo went straight to his clit twisting it a little too roughly making him moan. With hanzo having his hands on such a sensitive area he was not gonna risk anything. While hanzo kept one hand more gently rubbing their his other took the blue gem off of the table bringing it between Jesse's legs. Jessy was increasingly confused and then horrified as he started to rub it up against his opening. 

If that thing went inside of him. He did not know if he would be able to get it out again. “Hey whoa now what exactly are you planning on nn-” he was cut off as hanzo made a sudden move pressing it inside of him hanzo still had a grip on the base of the egg but it still felt tenuous and jessy was afraid to move lest it sinks deeper into him.

Hanzo hummed next to his ear still toying and circling Mccree's abused clit “I plan on you making the clans new host. You should be honored really. It is a gift i am giving to you and in return i am sure you will take good care of it.” Hanzo was pushing the egg slowly in and out and Jesse could feel it becoming more slick despite himself the smooth texture felt good. Then hanzo whispered something in a tongue that jessy did not understand and whatever the hell was inside of him started to change he could feel it starting to move and threw his head back as it started a sequence of powerful vibrations that shook his entire body.With that and the unrelenting massage of his clit, Jesse was suddenly pushed over the edge shuddering around hanzo’s hand. This mortifyingly caused the egg to sink deeper inside of him slipping out of hanzos grasp. 

Jesse started to panic “ fuck how the hell are we ganna get it out, shit get it out,fuck it's still , ah shit is this just another fucking sex toy?” 

Hazo reached up to pull on the thin chain attached to his nipples to get his attention and to chastise him “ language and it can be more than pleasurable, thought that definitely is an added bonus.” Hanzo shoved two off his finger in knuckle deep making jessy hiss in a breath of air. He could feel them shifting exactly where the egg was inside of him the unrelenting vibrations taking up a pattern almost of a heartbeat even though his was pounding out of control right now. Hanzo rolled his fingers up in come hither motion that stroked perfectly against jesse’s G Spot making him clench again and again Biting his lip Jesse could not take it anymore pushed over the edge again. This time there was another change in the thing inside of him.

He was regretting not chucking the things against the ground or at least out the window when he first saw them as his back arched against hanzo’s chest. The thing inside of him moved in a different way at first he thought it was growing. As hanzo continued his movements making Jesse clench down as he rode his orgasm. He felt that their where now two separate things inside of him and both were vibrating and rubbing against each other stretching him in alien but all too pleasurable ways.Hanzo took pity on the boy whispering something in the same language that stopped them. Jesse caught his breath leaning back against hanzo. 

Hanzo smiles pressing soft kisses across his cheeks and neck “ truly a beauty of magical invention feeds off the hosts energy to sustain itself.”

Jesse was trying really hard not to think about it too hard but did feel far more lethargic than he thought he should be from such brief activity. “ well how the hell do we get it out?”

Hanzo dug his nails into his disobedient boys thigh making him yelp“ language. And Of course i can remove them In theory you could as well but now It has bonded with you so the mother stone will not be taken easily perhaps when you feel more up to it we can see how good you are at pushing out the other’s, if not We can always increase them until there is no more room to get what we require.?” Hanzo was enjoying the thought a little too much and jesse could only imagine what more of these things to do to him if he felt drained after using it a few times let alone them stretching him out to fill him. The thought made him shiver but right now the entire ordeal had him too tired to care much about what the future might hold if hanzo really was the only one who could get this thing out he might be in trouble. 

As Hanzo picked him up and started to carry him back to the room his mind started worrying about other things. How close did hanzo have to be to activate it? Would it ever stop or would it just drain him of all energy? Could this dark magic shenanigan kill him if he mis-stepped? He was not sure about any of this but he did not have much time to overthink before finally passing out in hanzo’s arms.


	7. take me for a test run

When Jesse woke up he was back in Hanzo's bed with Hanzo leaning over him. Hanzo smiles as he sees his pets eyes open “well good morning you sure did sleep for a while do you feel any better?”

Jesse blinks a bit disoriented covering his face with his hand “how long have I been out?” 

Hanzo brushes his fingers through his pets hair “For about a day. Don’t worry they say that it takes the most out of the host when first connecting. It should be easier from here on out.” 

Jesse remembered all of the events of the other day and unconsciously his hand fell to his stomach and he could still feel the two eggs weight inside of him. “Fuck they are still in there”

Hanzo swats him playfully “ Language, we can’t have you speaking like that in front of our guests tonight?” While normally Jesse would enjoy getting off with such a small warning seeing Hanzo this happy usually meant that something else was up.

Jesse did not like the sound of any of this it seemed like he was just digging himself a deeper hole by the second. “Guests?”

Hanzo smiled moving between Jesse’s legs “ Oh don’t worry your little head about that for now I think we should double check that the gems are working as planned.”his voice was predatory and the way his hands where wondering Jesse could tell he was not going to get much more rest.

Jesse squirmed looking away “Is that really necessary...sir?” 

Hanzo grazed his teeth just barely against jesse’s neck “ Oh very much so don't worry I will be gentle with you.”With that he pushed up jesse’s thighs folding him in half. Pressing a kiss against his neck before adjusting his clothes. Hanzo held his length against jesse’s opening rubbing the head up and down his clit. Jesse let out a soft sound despite himself. the could already feel himself becoming slick he would never understand how a man he hated so much could make him feel so good. Then ever so slowly Hanzo begin to ease himself in.

Jesse could not help but try to squirm away without even being prepared he could feel the stretch.”please ah- don’t “ Hanzo leaned down kissing him to keep him silent as he continued to slowly push his way inside not quite enough to be painful btu enough to feel the burn that made jesse's toes curl. Just when Jesse thought that he was almost done and Hanzo had fit himself all the way in Hanzo whispered something and the eggs inside of him where suddenly alive.

The vibrations inside of him made jesse's eyes roll back in his head crying out in sudden pleasure. It was then that Hanzo started up a punishing pace he could feel the vibrations every time Jesse clenched down and it felt like bliss. Jessey was not ready for the speed, his hands scrambling at the sheets he was unable to catch his breath. For once Hanzo also seemed affected breathing hard. It was then that Hanzo slammed all the way in and held still filling Jesse completely enjoying the way that Jesse fluttered around him as the vibrations kept giving him jolts of pleasure. By then Jesse was squirming. He had gotten so close to finishing before Hanzo had stopped.

Hanzo leaned over him whispering in his ear “Tell me how much you need me pet, ask me nicely and i'll let you finish.” Jesse bit his lip the way the eggs throbbed inside of him making it hard to think but he could hold onto his dignity he looked away. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at his naughty little pet. If his pet wanted to be difficult he had plenty of ways to make this more interesting for him. He began to slowly move again “Last chance pet ask me nicely or I can always make you beg for it if you need me too, I would hate to put too many new marks on you before showing you off but if I must....” 

Jesse knew that he meant business with that toan and his resolve crumbled “Please I need you” It was not his pets most inspiring performance but he also had his own need to attend to. At that Hanzo started again rubbing his thumb roughly against jesse's clit as he thrust deeply into him. They both moaned as they found their rhythm again. Hanzo leaned down and bit down hard right where his shoulder met his neck making Jesse cry out,Hanzo finished burying himself deeply and Jesse could feel himself being filled. He felt used and disgusting but it was all so much. He could not help it he shuddered body going stiff as he finished. He could feel himself gush around Hanzo as he came.

He could feel the eggs move around inside of him as he did as yet another egg split off to fill him making it all the harder to focus on anything but the way hsi pussy thobbed. Hanzo for his part took pity on him whispering the words that turned them off letting Jesse melt back into the bed. He enjoyed watching the way cum dripping out of him when Hanzo pulled out.

Hanzo looked over the mess he had made of his pet.”that was truly marvelous, we will have to do that again, for now we must get you ready to meet out guests.


End file.
